


Без обязательств

by Alliar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Они трахались — без договоренностей, претензий и обязательств. Просто и незамысловато снимали стресс и расходились, чтобы позже влипнуть в очередное дерьмо, которое с поразительной регулярностью сваливалось на город. Чтобы снова, не сговариваясь, встретиться и понять: вот оно. Что-то особое, что не почуешь и не увидишь, только мурашки стекают вдоль хребта и в предвкушении поджимается живот.___...или история о том, как у Дерека и Стайлза НЕ ПОЛУЧАЕТСЯ без обязательств. Такая вот засада.





	Без обязательств

Говоря откровенно, у них не было отношений, ни дружеских, ни любовных. Даже приятельские особо не сложились. Просто... Дерек к чертям запутался. Просто Стайлз приходил к нему, или он приходил к Стайлзу, иногда они и вовсе ничего не планировали, и все получалось само. Не то чтобы Дерек не мог удержать в штанах член, или Стайлз велся на любую возможность, это было... Дерек не собирался как-то обозначать происходящее.

Они трахались — без договоренностей, претензий и обязательств. Просто и незамысловато обменивались биологическими жидкостями, снимали стресс, накачивались окситоцином и расходились, чтобы позже влипнуть в очередное дерьмо, которое с поразительной регулярностью сваливалось на город и по касательной обязательно задевало стаю. Чтобы потом снова, не сговариваясь, через неделю, или через месяц, а то и через пару дней встретиться и понять: вот оно. Что-то особое, что не почуешь и не увидишь, только мурашки стекают вдоль хребта и в предвкушении поджимается живот.

Стайлз не создавал проблем. Первое время у Дерека фантомно ныла совесть: Стайлз был шиложопым подростком, пусть и совершеннолетним, но подростком. Подростковым в нем было все: одежда, повадки, интересы и неугомонность. Стремно было думать, как однажды он проснется от того, что узнавший обо всем разъяренный шериф придет и отстрелит ему яйца. Это придавало их встречам особую остроту, приправленную чувством вины, а потом... Ну.

Расплата все не наступала, Стайлз ощутимо наслаждался каждым разом, и Дерек постарался принять это как что-то естественное. 

В конце концов, они оба вышли из возраста, когда стоило прятаться и скрываться.

Стайлз никогда не оставался на ночь: приходил, брал свое, а потом исчезал. Их устраивал такой вариант, хотя изредка, когда влияние луны было особенно сильным, Дерек испытывал нестерпимое желание обхватить руками усыпанную родинками спину и не отпускать.

В такие моменты его собственническая звериная часть поднимала голову. Тварь не понимала, почему уходит тот, с кем они только что сливались в одно. Тот, кто им подходит, как кусочек мозаики.

Дерек не был зверем, и даже в полнолуние, когда волк принюхивался к пьянящему воздуху, осознавал, что сейчас не те времена, когда можно было просто поймать приглянувшегося человека, накрыть собой и пометить, утверждая право. Он взрослый человек, ему не нужны неприятности, шелуха и отношения. У него есть партнер для секса, а на большее он не претендует.

Все его отношения рано или поздно превращались в тыкву, а Дерек ненавидел наступать на одни и те же грабли. Даже если в этот раз казалось, что все обернется иначе.

— Дорогая, я дома! — возвестил Стайлз и с грохотом захлопнул металлическую дверь лофта.

Судя по звукам, он перепрыгивал через две ступеньки, чтобы подняться быстрее. Когда высокая худая фигура возникла в дверном проеме, Дерек как раз снимал растянутую мягкую футболку, не желая терять время. Часы показывали восемь вечера, за окном начали клубиться тучи, и, если Стайлз хотел сегодня домой, начать стоило прямо сейчас.

— Мне нравится такой прием, — одобрил тот. — Могу я рассчитывать на короткий, но незабываемый стриптиз?

— Все, что захочешь, — ухмыльнулся Дерек, складывая футболку на стул возле кровати. — Мне раздеваться чуть медленнее?

— Нет, я успеваю наслаждаться,— отмахнулся тот, внимательно и голодно прослеживая взглядом мышцы у него на груди. — Просто продолжай.

Дерек пожал плечами и взялся за завязки на штанах. Он не имел привычки раздеваться напоказ и чувствовал себя немного глупо. Это было не про него. Он мог быть медленным и чувственным в постели, когда удавалось утолить первый голод, но не видел особых преимуществ в долгой прелюдии.

Он избавился от одежды и сел в изголовье, ощущая, как по плечам побежали ледяные мурашки. Стайлз продолжал смотреть, неторопливо переводя взгляд ниже. С его приоткрытых губ срывалось неглубокое дыхание, взгляд заволокло дымкой, и он совершенно этого не стеснялся.

Дерек облизнулся и протянул руку:

— Присоединишься?

— Спрашиваешь, — отозвался Стайлз, словно сбросил морок.

Он сделал два широких шага, на ходу снял рубашку, потом поставил колено на край кровати и взялся за футболку. Потянул ее через горловину, оголил плоский поджарый живот, поросший жесткими темными волосами. Мышцы натянулись, когда он поднял руки, и у Дерека пересохло во рту.

Это было какой-то гребаной магией. Он действительно не считал Стайлза красивым. Максимум — симпатичным или умеренно привлекательным, но когда тот раздевался, в голове перегорали проводки, отвечающие за рациональное мышление. Стайлза хотелось до черных точек перед глазами, и Дерек себе редко отказывал.

Как показала практика, они были солидарны во всем, что касалось взаимного удовольствия.

В первый раз это вызвало удивление на грани с ошеломлением, во второй еще будило недоверчивый восторг с ноткой подозрительности, а потом стало плевать на возможные подводные камни. Стайлз был жадным засранцем, и у Дерека не было причин его ограничивать.

Стайлз завозился с болтом на джинсах, закусив губу, и Дерек передвинулся на постели, кладя свои руки поверх его.

— Давай я, — предложил он, утягивая его на кровать.

Стайлз не удержал равновесие и распластался поверх него, прижимаясь прохладной грудью и грубой тканью джинсов. Острая металлическая застежка больно проехалась по твердому члену, и Дерек чуть не выпустил когти прямо в чужой беззащитный живот, ограничившись раздраженным выдохом сквозь зубы.

— Черт, прости! — торопливо приподнялся Стайлз. — Я случайно. Хочешь, поцелую?

— Хочу.

Ответный взгляд был полон теплой насмешки пополам со смущением. Стайлз был чертовски жадным и чертовски неловким, даже теперь, даже в постели. Иногда это казалось милым, иногда раздражало, но чаще — вносило в их интимную жизнь нотку непредсказуемости.

Стайлз лизнул его живот, потерся носом о жесткие темные волосы, а потом пополз ниже и обхватил губами головку, мягко коснувшись языком. Дерек вздрогнул, хватая ртом воздух. Стайлз подтолкнул его выше, понуждая снова сесть в изголовье, широко развел его ноги, чтобы можно было лечь между ними, и погладил теплыми ладонями по бокам. Растер бедра, поднял жаркий взгляд и наделся на член ртом, забирая до середины. Дерек закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, но по довольному взгляду понял, что это было воспринято как вызов. Вызовы Стайлз любил и с удовольствием отзывался на них.

Он опустил голову, потер его промежность свободной рукой и принялся деловито сосать, не скупясь на влажные, неприличные и прекрасные звуки, с которыми мокрый от слюны член исчезал между ярких губ.

По спине поползли мурашки.

Дерек причесал пальцами его взъерошенный затылок, тронул ямку за ухом и положил ладонь на шершавую от вечерней щетины щеку, вздрагивая от удовольствия, когда Стайлз пропустил за нее член, и Дерек смог погладить его через тонкую кожу.

Стайлз с чмоканьем выпустил его изо рта и надтреснуто произнес, обдав мокрую головку дыханием:

— Просто для справки: то, как ты пытаешься подрочить, пока я тебе отсасываю — ужасно мило. Не знаю, как реагировать.

Дерек провел большим пальцем по нижней губе, погладил нежную изнанку и коснулся острой кромки зубов, а потом вздохнул:

— Ты сам так все время делаешь, но я же это не комментирую.

— Упускаешь возможности, чувак. Упускаешь возможности, — Стайлз потерся носом о его ладонь, подтянулся, укусил за нижнюю губу и снова опустился вниз, на этот раз берясь всерьез.

У Дерека перехватило дыхание, и он ухватился одной ладонью за изголовье кровати, а второй вцепился Стайлзу в плечо, с трудом заставляя когти снова превратиться во что-нибудь тупое и безобидное.

Под пальцами затрещала древесина, и он старательно контролировал силу, чтобы не причинить Стайлзу вред. В постели постоянно приходилось думать о том, что его партнер всего лишь человек, что его кости не срастутся как по волшебству, и порезы от когтей не затянутся сразу, как появились.

Стайлз учил его быть осторожным.

От накатывающего удовольствия подрагивали мышцы живота, член ныл, и то, как Стайлз настойчиво подводил его к оргазму, явно указывало, что он намерен взять от него все, что тот будет способен дать.

Дерек просто обожал такие моменты.

На то, чтобы понять, как сильно ему нравится секс, ушло прилично времени. Годы целибата, прерываемые излишне настойчивыми одноразовыми партнерами, чуть не превратили его в монаха, но Стайлз... был особенным. И сейчас, слушая громкое возбужденное дыхание, глядя, как Стайлз ритмично вжимается пахом в матрас, как растягиваются на члене его губы и гуляют мышцы спины под голой светлой кожей, Дерек был благодарен, что все-таки не прекратил это после первого раза.

— Стайлз, притормози, — выдохнул он, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не подаваться ему навстречу, не толкаться в горло.

Вокруг члена сжималось упругое, мягкое, мокрое. У Стайлза был настойчивый и талантливый рот, а еще он быстро учился и был чертовски целеустремленным.

Мышцы почти ныли от вынужденной неподвижности, и... Стайлз вцепился в его бедра и сжал так сильно, что если бы Дерек был человеком и не умел регенерировать, там обязательно остались бы синяки. Иногда он жалел, что на нем все заживало так быстро.

— Стайлз, — выдохнул он, дрожа, и тот надавил за мошонкой, разминая, сжал губы так плотно, что под рукой снова затрещала спинка кровати, а когти впились в беззащитную мягкую кожу.

Над Дереком сомкнулась чернота, и он провалился в нее, в последний момент убирая руку от Стайлза, выгибаясь, почти вбиваясь в его горло, кончая так, будто не занимался этим лет пять.

Дерек с трудом выдохнул, когда Стайлз отстранился и навис над ним, облизываясь. Он выглядел таким довольным, словно это ему только что отсосали. Волосы растрепались из-за того, что Дерек беспорядочно ерошил их и тянул, на щеках алел румянец. Дерек потянул его на себя, бесцеремонно вталкиваясь языком в податливо раскрывшийся рот, и Стайлз зажмурился, издав тихий стон. В живот упирался его член, твердый и горячий, спина под ладонью дрожала, вся мокрая от испарины, и Дерек с силой сжал его бок, царапнул тупыми человеческими ногтями, погладил вздрагивающий живот.

Отстранившись, Стайлз выдохнул ему на губы, чуть сдвинулся и уткнулся носом в плечо. Прижался горячим членом к животу, качнул бедрами и приоткрыл рот, втягивая воздух.

— Не против? — уточнил он, скользя по мокрой от испарины коже, и Дерек мотнул головой.

Естественно, он был не против.

Стайлз отодвинулся, и он перевернулся на живот, легко разводя в стороны колени, открываясь. Стайлз громко выдохнул, волна теплого воздуха плеснула по голой пояснице, и Дерек поежился. Тело все еще подрагивало от удовольствия, кожа казалась слишком чувствительной.

В воздухе пахло ими обоими, их удовольствием и возбуждением, и Дерек дурел от этого запаха, пропитывался им, не мог надышаться.

Стайлз завозился сзади, перегнулся через него, достал из-под подушки смазку, поцеловал расслабленное плечо. Потянулся выше, коснулся губами виска:

— Обожаю, когда ты такой податливый.

Дерек промолчал, качнув бедрами, и Стайлз вцепился в них обеими руками, а потом сполз ниже, ведя сухими искусанными губами вдоль позвоночника. Он ощутимо дрожал, руки его не слушались, скользя по коже, судорожно сжимали, гладили, царапали. Это было слишком приятно, поэтому Дерек вздрогнул, когда почувствовал холодную смазку, льющуюся между раздвинутых ягодиц. Стайлз мокро поцеловал поясницу, искусанные губы царапнули чувствительную кожу, а потом отстранился и зашуршал. Дерек повернул голову, стараясь рассмотреть, но Стайлз шепнул:

— Просто расслабься, — и вставил сразу два пальца, проскальзывая по смазке глубоко внутрь.

Дерек застонал на выдохе: это было немного больно. Ровно настолько, чтобы еще приносить удовольствие, а не погасить интерес. Стайлз за его спиной громко и возбужденно дышал, то вытягивая из него пальцы, то медленно проталкивая обратно, добавляя все больше смазки, так что совсем скоро они входили внутрь свободно, и при этом раздавалось пошлое мокрое хлюпанье. Дерек попробовал напрячь мышцы, сжимая внутри его пальцы, и тот зашипел сквозь зубы:

— Дерек!

А потом резко двинул рукой, повернул ладонь и нащупал. Дерек вздрогнул и вцепился зубами в угол подушки. Бедра задрожали, в живот упруго толкнулась горячая волна. Ему не требовалось много времени, чтобы возбудиться снова, и Стайлз, чертов засранец, пользовался этим без малейшего стеснения.

— Нашел, — обрадовался Стайлз.

И принялся нещадно трахать его пальцами, дразня то чувствительное место, пока Дерек окончательно не потерял остатки рассудка. По спине гуляла судорога, сдерживаться становилось все сложнее — он был в паре шагов от обращения.

— Стайлз, — выдохнул он невнятно из-за полезших клыков. — Давай уже.

— Готов? — хмыкнул тот, но послушно убрал пальцы и пристроился, притерся бедрами, растолкав его колени своими.

Член внутри ощущался слишком большим, гораздо больше пальцев, распирающим и просто... Дерек захрипел, выгибая поясницу, и Стайлз навалился на него, обхватывая ладонями под животом и грудью, падая на него всем весом, прижимая к постели. Не то чтобы это могло бы помешать стряхнуть его, но он и не собирался. Повел ягодицами, слушая шипение Стайлза, выдохнул:

— Ты двигаться собираешься?

— А если нет? — отозвался тот, потерся колючим подбородком о его лопатку и отстранился, удобнее перехватывая горячими ладонями за бедра.

И сразу взял четкий, жесткий, безжалостный ритмичный темп, въезжая внутрь так глубоко, что у Дерека не оставалось сил даже на то, чтобы подмахивать — казалось, Стайлз достает членом до самого сердца, дергая его на себя за бедра и не позволяя навязать свой темп.

Дерек завыл, когда почти каждый толчок стал приходиться по раздразненному месту внутри него, и теперь с каждой секундой все ближе подходил к мучительному, иссушающему оргазму. Второму за вечер.

Он уткнулся лбом в пропахшую ими обоими постель, подсунул одну руку под живот и обхватил себя, сжал мокрую головку, провел... Ладонь Стайлза сползла с его бедра, нащупала, обхватила поверх — и между пальцев брызнуло. Дерек застыл, напрягшись до боли, только ощущал, как с усилием толкался внутрь Стайлз, беспорядочно, заполошно, а потом вжался внутрь, будто захотел слиться в одно, и замер, вцепившись в бедра так сильно, что будь Дерек человеком — остались бы синяки.

Ему ужасно хотелось, чтобы они остались.

Тишина оглушила на миг, а потом звуки вернулись — гул бегущего по проводам электричества, шорох ветра за окном, их хриплое дыхание.

Стайлз выскользнул из него, и по бедру тут же потекло. Дерек вздрогнул, почувствовав, как мышцы по кругу обводят пальцы, а потом скользят внутрь, не встречая сопротивления.

— Ты охренеть, какой растянутый сейчас, — выдохнул Стайлз, и Дерек отстранился, ушел от прикосновения.

От его слов, неподдельного жадного восхищения неожиданно ошпарило смущением.

— Мне нравится, — не догадываясь ни о чем, продолжал Стайлз, снова потянулся, погладил его поясницу, скользнул ниже, оттянул ягодицу в сторону. — Это... черт, это очень заводит.

— Замолчи, Стайлз, — Дерек показательно зевнул и лег на живот, вытягиваясь.

Мышцы приятно ныли, пот остывал на коже, внутри потягивало. Сердце медленно успокаивалось, и в целом Дерек чувствовал себя превосходно: совершенно затраханным.

Стайлз хохотнул, укладываясь рядом. Дерек повернул голову, рассматривая его лицо. Стайлз светился какой-то неуместной, смущающей нежностью, глаза сияли в полутьме, улыбка казалась мягкой и теплой. Дерек облизнулся и потянулся за поцелуем, и ему охотно ответили.

За окном раскатисто прогремел гром, в окно громко стукнулись первые тяжелые дождевые капли.

Стайлз отстранился и посмотрел в окно. Его лицо на секунду стало тоскливым, но это выражение быстро исчезло.

Недостаточно быстро.

— Тебе не обязательно уезжать, — пробормотал Дерек, прикрывая глаза.

Очень хотелось смыть с себя пот и сперму, но он решил, что пять минут роли не сыграют, особенно если эти пять минут он проведет рядом со Стайлзом.

Тот коротко выдохнул, и его сердцебиение, ровное до этого момента, вдруг ускорилось. Дерек настороженно приподнял голову. Стайлз отвел взгляд, улыбаясь мягко и болезненно, и у Дерека нехорошо заворочалось в груди.

— Если ты, конечно, хочешь остаться, — добавил он тихо.

До полнолуния было далеко, поэтому глухая тоска, перехватившая за глотку, никак не была связана с его звериной ипостасью.

Он так крупно влип.

— Я хочу, — громко сглотнув, просипел Стайлз. — В смысле, если ты не против. Если. Чувак, я немного не ожидал, поэтому...

— Просто иди ко мне, — вздохнул Дерек, переворачиваясь на спину.

Стайлз осторожно, будто по минному полю, подобрался ближе и улегся рядом, уткнувшись в плечо носом. От его теплого дыхания по коже Дерека ползли мурашки.

— Нам, наверное, надо поговорить? — уныло протянул Стайлз спустя минуту.

Судя по дыханию и сердцебиению, перспектива разговора его совсем не радовала. Приятно было осознавать, что не только Дерек терпеть не мог выяснять отношения.

— Когда-нибудь обязательно, — отозвался Дерек как можно более спокойно.

Сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Голова была совершенно пустой.

— За это ты мне и нравишься, — вдруг усмехнулся Стайлз, прижимаясь лбом.

За окном упала завеса проливного дождя. Стайлз задумчиво прихватил губами кожу на его плече, коснулся языком, тепло выдохнул. Погладил кончиками пальцев мокрый живот, приласкал сосок, спустился ниже.

Его движения были размеренными и сонными, уютными, безопасными и желанными. Дерек медленно проваливался в дрему, вязко думая, что им, все же, придется поговорить. Позже. Обязательно. И рассказать шерифу. Или не рассказывать, и пусть все всплывет как-нибудь само.

Или...

В тихом шорохе ливня громогласно просигналил телефон Стайлза, и они, вздрогнув, синхронно сели на постели. Дерек поморщился из-за тянущего ноющего ощущения пониже спины, а Стайлз, как был, голышом помчался раскапывать свою одежду.

Призрачный свет экрана выбелил его лицо, ставшее отчего-то очень испуганным. Дерек настороженно подался вперед, готовясь к очередной плохой новости, но Стайлз вдруг издал странный звук, который трансформировался в нервный хохот.

— Что-то случилось? — не выдержал Дерек, подрываясь с постели.

Стайлз, гогоча, сунул ему в руки телефон, а сам пошел на кухню, где спустя несколько секунд стал деловито греметь сковородками, то и дело срываясь со смеха на кашель и обратно. Видимо, пытался найти, чем заесть стресс.

Дерек его прекрасно понимал. Экран мобильника ярко светился, пытаясь выжечь глаза, но сообщение он, к сожалению, уже прочел.

«Оставайся у Дерека. Утром жду вас вдвоем на завтрак».

— Все еще не хочешь сбежать в Мексику, пока папа не взял тебя в оборот? — поинтересовался Стайлз, сооружая себе огромный бутерброд.

— А ты? — риторически отозвался Дерек, со вздохом выключил телефон и пошел делать бутерброд и себе.

«Как-нибудь само» всплыло раньше, чем он предполагал, но, может, это к лучшему.

По крайней мере, что-то глубоко внутри Дерека было страшно довольно таким поворотом событий.


End file.
